The Birthday Surprise
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: The Doctor knows that there's something important happening today, if only he could remember what...


**A/N:** This is just a one-shot that I thought was cute. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!! Poor me!!

**Dedication:** A birthday present to my bestie, Jenny!! Happy (belated) Birthday!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was pacing around in the TARDIS console room, thinking.

He knew that there was something important happening today, in Earth time.

'Damn it' he muttered, running his long fingers through his scruffy brown hair. The TARDIS screen flashed at him, images popping up. He wandered towards it, trying to see better. He had recently misplaced his glasses, and he was struggling without them. Not that he'd left Rose know that. He didn't want to seem weak to her. He wanted to exude masculinity, strength, poise and intelligence. That was his alpha-male side that he had inherited, his half-human side. That, and that fact that all men love having the woman of their dreams cuddling up to them in moments of insecurity, or relief.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the screen. On it, were images of a rose, and of a wrapped gift.

'That's it' he exclaimed, running off into the TARDIS's extensive halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was sitting on her bed, holding one of her favourite photos. It was from last Christmas, after the Doctor had regenerated. It showed the Doctor hugging her from behind, with her mum on one side, and Mickey on the other.

She knew that in 'Mum's Time' as she now thought of it, it was her 20th birthday.

She'd decided that she didn't really want to add any pressure to the Doctor, and had decided not to tell him. After all, once you got past 13, birthdays didn't really seem all that important anymore.

Nevertheless, it would be nice to visit her mum soon. She hadn't seen her for 4 TARDIS months.

She rose off the bed, putting the photo back into it's home on her dark wood bedside table, smoothed down her jeans, and started heading towards her door. She would ask the Doctor if they could visit soon.

All of a sudden, the subject of her thoughts came bursting through the door, his trademark, gorgeously manic grin on his face.

'Happy Birthday Rose!' the Doctor half-yelled, crushing her in a huge bear-hug. She relaxed into his hold, enjoying the contact.

'How did you find out' Rose asked, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

'The TARDIS told me of course. Why? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?!?!'

'I, well, maybe…' she trailed off.

'So miss birthday girl, what would you like to do then? Your pick, any place, anytime' the Doctor announced.

'Well, I was just thinking, it's been ages since we visited Mum…'

Rose could've sworn that she saw the Doctor flinch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS landed a block away from Powell Estate. An accident, the Doctor had said, but Rose was quite sure he just wanted extra time without her mum.

She stepped out of the TARDIS first, tugging the arms of her red jacket down further, to shield herself from the chill in the air.

'Well, here we are then… you so better appreciate this!' the Doctor grumbled. Rose turned to him, taking his hand. 'Thank you Doctor, it's a great present!'. 'Hey, who said that this was your present? This is an obligation, not your gift!' he exclaimed.

'Well, thanks anyway.' And with that they started making their way towards Jackie's apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'ROSE!' Jackie screamed, flying at her daughter and encasing her in a bone breaking hug, with the Doctor taking a large step backwards, trying to avoid the evil flying mother in law.

'_Mother in law? When did I start thinking that? Rose and I are just friends… but I suppose that it's acceptable to think of one's companion's mother to be family…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Jackie flew at him, embracing him tightly, with Rose looking on, poorly hidden amusement on her face. 'Thanks for bringing her back…and on her birthday and everything!' Jackie released him, air rushing back into his lungs. 'Unfortunately Rose, I wasn't expecting you home yet, so I haven't bought you anything yet…oh I know, we can go shopping for them together!'

'Oh great! Does this mean I have to carry all of your bags again?' the Doctor cried.

'Yep!' and with that Rose grinned, and started off towards Jackie's cramped little pink car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'OUCH…you need to be a contortionist to ride in that thing' the Doctor grumbled.

'Oh, poor ickle widdle Doctor! Can overthrow a government, but can't do something as ride in a car!' Rose giggled.

'Touché' Jackie laughed, and with that, mother and daughter headed towards the shopping centre entrance, the Doctor trailing behind them, cursing in Gallifreyan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Rose, what do you want then?' Jackie enquired.

'Well, I could really use a new pair of pants, my jeans are getting a bit worn out with all the running we do…'

'Oh, I know the perfect place! Bev's daughter's friend works there part time. It's called 'Spoil Yourself'(A/N- seriously, a great shop!! It's my favourite- everyone should go!!).

'Ok then, lead on then.' Rose turned around to get the Doctor, only to find that he wasn't there.

'Doctor' Rose called.

'Don't worry, don't worry, jus' knicked off to grab some chips. Surprised that you even noticed that I was gone!' He came into view, trying to juggle3 buckets of hot chips.

'One salt and vinegar for the birthday girl, one just salt for Jackie, and salt and vinegar for me' he said, handing out the buckets.

'Aww…thanks Doctor. How sweet of you to actually remember our existence when you could smell chips!' Rose cooed, giving him a hug.

'How could I ever forget you?' the Doctor muttered, so only Rose heard him. She looked up, beaming at him, and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned back to her mum, and walked towards the shop. They didn't see the Doctor's huge dazzling grin as he touched his cheek, stunned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, come on, aren't you changed yet?' the Doctor whined. He was sitting on a hot pink, fluffy beanbag, which was located outside the change rooms of the excessively 'girly' shop. He was surrounded by brightly coloured dresses, mini skirts, and some quite interesting (coughlowcutcough) tops that he would **_love_** to see Rose in.

Rose pushed aside the purple curtain, asking 'Is this ok? I like them.' She was wearing low cut dark denim jeans, that clung to her like a second skin until about an inch above her knee, where they flared out into a boot cut. Down the side of the right leg were silver diamontès, placed in the shape of a rose. She was also wearing a cherry red short sleeved top, with gathering at the shoulders, which caused them to puff out femininely. When teamed with the jeans, you could just see a little bit of creamy skin in between the garments.

'You…look…beautiful!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'What, for a human?' Rose teased.

'No… for the universe, the galaxy, all of existence…' he trailed off, silenced by Jackie's glare.

'Mum! It's ok, it's just a little joke between the two of us!' The Doctor's hearts sank with that, with the fact that she thought he was joking, but warmed up again with the stunning smile she gave him. It was his smile, the one she only gave him, and he understood.

During these thoughts, Jackie had been telling Rose exactly what he'd said, but, in…well… 'Jackie speak'. Rose gave the Doctor a small parting smile, and then went back to try on the next outfit she had chosen.

The Doctor relaxed back into the garishly scary beanbag, twiddling his thumbs, and counting how many languages he could swear at people in, which he always found quite amusing. He was up to 431, when Rose re-emerged from the change room.

What he saw took his breath away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose tried to smooth down the dress she was currently trying on, self conscious. It was a sapphire colour halter-neck, with silver embroidery around the bust, and trimming the skirt. It was quite low-cut, and showed a lot of cleavage, skimmed over her tummy, and went up to mid-thigh.

'Well, here goes nothing' she muttered to nobody in particular. And with that, she pushed aside the curtain of her change room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rose had stepped out of that change room, the Doctor had felt his hearts stop beating. She looked incredible, and very sexy.

'Wow…' the Doctor squeaked, staring.

'Do you like it?' Rose asked, doing a little twirl, making the skirt fly up.

'YES!!! I mean, yeah, it's nice.'

'Oh my god Rose, you look absolutely gorgeous!' Jackie exclaimed, arms laden with clothing items.

'Mum…how much have you got there? I don't need all of that!' Rose cried.

'I agree, you don't need it. However, it is your birthday, so I get to dote on my daughter, and get her things she'll probably never use. It's a tradition!'

'Oh my, this is going to take a while' the Doctor sighed, trying to make himself more comfortable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, they arrived back at Jackie's flat, with the Doctor laden with hot-pink shopping bags.

'Well, there you go then. Happy Birthday sweetie. Unless you want me to wrap them, although that would be rather pointless considering that you already know what you're getting' Jackie said.

'Ok then, see ya soon Mum' Rose said, hugging Jackie.

'Bye Jackie' the Doctor said, trying to awkwardly hug Jackie without dropping the bags.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor put the bags on the ground, and dug around in his pocket for something.

'Aha!' the Doctor cried triumphantly, finding whatever it was that her was looking for.

'Happy Birthday Rose' the Doctor said softly, giving her a small black velvet box.

Rose opened it, and inside was a silver necklace, with a small plaque attached. On the front, was a small engraved rose, in a heart. Rose turned it over, because she could feel that there was something else on the other side. On it, was engraved, '_My love forever, Doctor_'

Tears misted in Rose's eyes, and she looked up at the Doctor. He was wringing his hands, nervous.

'Thank you so much…' and with that, she brought her lips to his, kissing him gently, but full of passion.

When they finally separated, Rose lent her forehead against his.

'I love you so much, my Doctor' she whispered.

'I love you too, more than anything' he replied.

And with that they got up, ready for anything the universe could throw at them. Because together, they could do anything, thanks to their birthday surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, there you go folks!! I hope you liked it, and, pretty please with a cherry on top review! I'll give you anything, just please review!!!!


End file.
